Nous, et les autres
by Larme vierge
Summary: Recueil de cent drabbles autour de nos chers aventuriers et leur entourage... (20/100) Fanart(c)SAcommeSASSY


**1\. ****_Introduction_**

Au début, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, entourés par une famille qui leur devenait inconnue. L'aîné dut s'écarter de l'hostilité grandissante à son égard. Quelques années après le départ mouvementé du brun, Fantasio vécut ses "_années fac_" auprès de lui.

Quand il partit, leurs coeurs se brisèrent d'une fêlure irréparable. Au fond de lui, Fantasio savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas son cousin avant très longtemps.

C'est alors qu'il fut introduit dans une rédaction par un groom qui allait devenir son plus précieux ami.

Mais comment oublier son cousin, resté derrière ?

* * *

**2\. ****_Love_**

L'affection fraternelle que Fantasio ressent vis-à-vis de son collègue et meilleur ami est bien innocente. Elle relève de liens tissés, irréfutables, survivant aux disputes comme au danger.

...L'amour qu'il éprouve pour son cousin est d'une tout autre nature. Enfant, le blond "collait" Zantafio, lequel était peu apprécié des autres. Le brun le traitait comme un frère en dépit du jeune âge de Fantasio.

Les relations entre eux allaient en se dégradant, mais jamais le journaliste ne pourrait le détester.

Son précieux cousin, son _amant_, qu'il aime bien plus que de raison.

À jamais.

* * *

**3.****_ Light_**

— Que c'est beau...

La lumière des feux d'artifice inondait le parc. Mille reflets jouaient à la surface des bassins ; on eut dit que la fontaine elle-même, scintillante, charriait des paillettes d'étoiles.

Ce cher ami, le Comte de Champignac, leur avait fait un splendide cadeau en ce soir de réveillon. Ces feux d'artifice élaborés avec des champignons réagissants à l'élément liquide étaient époustouflants, presque magiques.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à ce que la dernière lueur s'éteignit dans le ciel d'encre.

Mais dans leurs coeurs, la lumière de ce moment magique ne s'estomperait jamais.

* * *

**4\. ****_Dark_**

Après la noyade, les ténèbres. Étaient-ils morts ?

Le rouquin maugréait un peu plus loin. S'il peut râler, il va relativement bien. L'eau dans ses poumons le renseigna sur son propre état. Sifflant, recrachant, le journaliste chercha son souffle.

— Spirou...?

— Fantasio ? Où es-tu ?

Cette boue infecte lui brûlait les yeux. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour repérer son ami, même sans cela.

— Guide-toi à ma voix !...

Il tendit désespérément son bras vers la faible lueur d'une allumette, s'écorchant sur les roches. Dans le noir, la main du groom se referma sur la sienne, rassurante.

* * *

**5.** _**Seeking Solace**_

D'une main tremblante, l'ex-mafieux visait une veine sur son poignet gauche.

Très doucement, deux mains vinrent stopper son geste et lui retirer la seringue des mains. Le brun sursauta, releva le regard vers son cousin.

Fantasio se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur la couverture, l'étreignant dans la foulée.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, lui murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille.

— C'est de _toi_ dont j'ai besoin, Fanta', répondit Zantafio, sa voix se brisant sur le nom du reporter.

_Ne pars pas_, supplia-t-il silencieusement.

— Je suis ici.

* * *

**6\. ****_Break away_**

Ironiquement, Luna n'arrivait pas à se détacher émotionnellement, comme le souhaiterait son père. C'est pourquoi elle s'écarta de la Famille, afin de respirer loin de cette atmosphère d'escroqueries diverses et se retrouver en elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie, mais une chose est sûre : elle ne dirigera pas la pègre aux côtés de son père adoptif.

Il y avait bien mieux à faire.

Et si s'éloigner signifiait penser avec son coeur, plutôt qu'avec sa tête, qu'ainsi soit-il.

...Recontacter les deux veinards serait intéressant.

* * *

**7\. ****_Heaven_**

Le Paradis !

Des hectares de sous-bois frais et ombragés, une faune sympathique, une flore goûteuse... Vraiment, il en avait de la chance ! Si seulement il pouvait rester ici pour toujours, sans une énième aventure dangereuse pour l'éloigner de la propriété du Comte.

Qu'il s'aventure dans les ramures, et il découvrait des noisettes quatre fois plus grosse qu'ailleurs... D'ailleurs, il est temps d'y goûter !

— _Spiiip_ ! Nous partons !

Toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin, malheureusement.

_Ils ne peuvent pas s'autoriser des vacances, comme tout le monde ?_ maugréa intérieurement le petit écureuil._ Mon paradis..._

* * *

**8\. ****_Innocence_**

_Ce grand benêt de Fantasio ! _pesta en son for intérieur sa rivale, au terme d'une énième conférence._ Si je dansais toute nue autour de lui, il me proposerait sûrement son manteau pour me couvrir ! Une telle innocence, ce n'est pas possible. Pas étonnant qu'aucune femme ne lui tourne autour, il est impossible à ferrer._

Ainsi pensait Seccotine, dépitée et se préparant à quitter la salle.

Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu le reporter serrer contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait, un homme brun de physionomie similaire.

Son cousin était venu à sa conférence.

* * *

**9\. ****_Drive_**

— Je te dépose quelque part, cousin ?

Zantafio sortait de nulle part, appuyé contre une moto.

Voilà une demi-heure que Fantasio cherchait un taxi, après avoir éconduit la généreuse offre de Gaston. Il tenait encore à la vie, merci bien...

— J-je dois être à l'aéroport dans vingt minu- Que fais-tu ic...

— Je t'y conduis. Monte !

Déboussolé, le blond s'installa derrière son cousin, renonçant à comprendre.

Sur place, Zantafio lui donna l'accolade, avant de le pousser gentiment vers la salle d'embarquement. Sans le laisser remercier.

Fantasio lui fit un signe d'adieu.

_Merci, Zanta'..._

* * *

**10\. ****_Breathe Away_**

Il ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Quand il se tourna pour exprimer son admiration à son collègue, son attention se porta sur le stand d'une mignonne jeune femme.

La vue lui coupa le souffle. Une ligne sublime, de gracieuses rondeurs, le petit chapeau rehaussant ce corps prodigieux... Un don de la Nature !

Un toussotement poli ramena le Comte sur terre.

— Hum hum... Pacôme ? Il reste soixante stands à visiter...

— Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Zorglub maudit intérieurement le jeune groom et son comparse, qui l'avaient convaincu d'accompagner son mentor à la Foire du Jardinage.

_Fichus champignons..._

* * *

**11\. ****_Memory_**

_La mémoire du corps ne ment pas. Nous étions davantage que de simples cousins avec des problèmes relationnels. Je t'en prie Zanta', laisse-moi réparer mes erreurs. Laisse-nous une autre chance._

— Réponds-moi : qu'as-tu retiré de ma mémoire ? murmura le blond.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Zantafio fit mine de vérifier les liens de Spirou, étendu dans la pirogue.

Finalement, il laissa tomber :

— Partons, avant le pororoca.

Le journaliste se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant ses larmes.

_Je suis le seul responsable de ce que nous sommes devenus_, se reprocha le brun, saisissant une pagaie.

_Pardon, Fantasio._

* * *

**12\. ****_Insanity_**

— Reste...

Zantafio regretta sa requête à l'instant où il l'énonça ; Fantasio, fort heureusement, ne montra aucun signe du plus léger amusement à son égard.

— Tu me manques.

Se riait-il de son désarroi fou ? Son blond cousin, inhabituellement silencieux, n'esquissait aucun geste pour le réconforter.

Le brun tenta de saisir la main du journaliste, retomba mollement sur son lit. Son coeur martelait ses côtes. Il repoussa un éclair de lucidité, faisant toutes sortes de promesses folles.

Fiévreux, les lèvres craquelées, Zantafio finit par s'évanouir plutôt que s'endormir, visualisant le visage flou de Fantasio qui _vacillait_ -

* * *

**13\. ****_Misfortune_**

Habitué à cette malchance, Don Vito Cortizone ne croyait plus pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Désormais, la pègre se moque de son nom, l'affublant du sobriquet ridicule de Vito-la-Déveine. Au sommet de sa puissance, avant qu'il ne soit tourné en dérision, la simple évocation de son entreprise faisait trembler les plus valeureux.

La dégringolade laissa une brûlure dans son amour-propre, que rien ne saurait apaiser.

Malgré tout, la pilule n'était pas si amère à avaler ; dans sa malchance, il avait le bonheur d'avoir sa fille Luna, qui peut-être un jour redorerait leur blason...

* * *

**14\. ****_Smile_**

Zantafio souriait rarement.

Esquivant les questions indiscrètes, il n'offrait aux tantes et oncles qu'un simulacre de sourire, qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Mal à l'aise, se voulant poli, avec en tête un seul objectif ; s'isoler sur la véranda. Un léger choc dans les jambes le sortit de ses pensées, lui fit baisser les yeux.

Fantasio s'accrochait à lui, tirant sa manche.

— T'étais où, Zanta' ? Pars pas tout seul dehors !

Malgré lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Seul lui le rendait heureux.

— Pas sans toi, bébé cousin.

Il souriait. Sincèrement, avec affection._ Juste à lui._

* * *

**15\. ****_Silence_**

Ses oreilles sifflaient. L'explosion l'avait étourdi.

La douleur sourde dans ses jambes l'informa qu'il fallait bouger, maintenant.

Comme une chape de plomb, le silence, si épais qu'il en était presque assourdissant, tombait sur le théâtre de ce désastre. Le groom toussa pour déloger les poussières de ciment qui lui râpaient la gorge. Titubant, il s'efforça de se mouvoir.

Fantasio. Quelque part, il fallait le retrouver. Le retrouver, là, dans ces décombres. Quitter cet enfer.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Pitié, faites qu'il soit en vie..._

Et puis, le silence...

Le silence de mort.

* * *

**16\. ****_Questioning_**

— Dis, cousin, pourquoi t'es si grand ?

— Parce que tu es un moustique, Fanta'.

.

— Pourquoi t'es sympa avec moi et pas avec les autres ?

— Parce que je t'aime, bébé cousin.

.

— Tu crois que Maman va moins m'aimer, maintenant qu'elle attend un bébé ?

— Elle va avoir moins de temps pour toi, mais elle t'aime beaucoup.

.

— Et si je suis tout seul, à Paris ?

— Je vais être là pour toi. Toujours.

.

— Pourquoi tu fumes, Zanta' ? Tonton déteste cette odeur !

— M'en fous. Il n'a qu'à pas boire, lui.

.

— ...Cousin, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

— ...

— _...Zantafio ?_

* * *

**17\. ****_Blood_**

Sur ses mains, chaud et poisseux, d'une couleur agressive.

L'odeur fade, écoeurante, lui tournait la tête. Son coeur rata un battement, son cousin ne respirait pas - ne respirait plus !

— Cousin... je te promets que ça va aller. _snif.._. Zanta' ? Tu ne peux pas... _snif..._ R-Réponds-moi... Je t'en prie... c'est pas drôle, ouvre les yeux !

Sous le soleil, ce sang faisait irréel, "toc"... Pourtant, le corps tiède contre lui semblait...

Il frémit, un hurlement l'arracha à son angoisse.

Ses yeux brûlaient.

Il était celui en train de crier, à s'en éclater les poumons.

* * *

**18\. ****_Rainbow_**

Encadré de mèches d'or, son visage tendu d'une peau de nacre s'illuminait d'un beau sourire aux dents régulières, semblables à des perles.

Le teint rose délicat, rehaussé par le carmin de ses pommettes, n'estompait en rien ses yeux azur. Resplendissants, mêlés de paillettes argentées, ils évoquaient le ciel qui semblait s'y loger...

Absorbé dans sa peinture, Zantafio nota avec un temps de retard que son cousin lui parlait.

— ...rc-en-ciel est presque effacé, tu sais. Tu as fini, Zanta' ? Je peux voir ?

— _N-Non_, il n'est pas aussi beau que l'original...!

* * *

**19\. ****_Gray_**

Gris et fade, tel est son royaume.

Encore un échec humiliant pour le grand...non, le _pathétique_ Zorglub. Décidément, son collègue et mentor ne le verrait jamais qu'en gamin bouillonnant se grimant en scientifique, forçant de plus aguerris que lui à livrer leurs secrets. Bien trop nerveux pour entreprendre avec succès.

Il se décevait lui-même, comment en serait-il autrement aux yeux du Comte ?

Dans l'aube grise, cette couleur qui le poursuivait de base en base, il se décida à disjoncter le commutateur général.

Plus qu'une base et il aura, pour une fois, tenu sa promesse.

* * *

**20.** _**Fortitude**_

Il se savait lâche.

La bravoure est réservée aux apprentis héros, tel Spirou. Lui, Zantafio, évita des années durant son cher cousin.

Il prétendait faire cela pour son bien ; que sa vie était trop dangereuse pour laisser Fantasio s'y réintégrer. La vérité c'est qu'il était trop instable pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, trop pathétique pour reconnaître le soutien du journaliste.

Alors, il le blessait. Rien de plus simple. À leurs retrouvailles, Zantafio le mit en danger.

Cet imbécile trouva le temps de lui glisser à l'oreille :

— _Merci_, Zanta'. Nous serions tous morts, sans ton courage.


End file.
